


His Prey

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	His Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@vikingsbifrost on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40vikingsbifrost+on+Tumblr).



“Alex, why am I even coming? You know how much I hate parties!” You whined over the phone to your best friend.

 

“Because you want to wish George good luck on his move and new job. Don’t you?” He questioned. “Also, free booze?” You could tell he was smiling behind the phone.

 

“Fine.” You huffed. “I’ll see you at seven then. You better save me some whiskey.”

 

Alex chuckled as he hung up the phone.

 

He knew you hated being in crowds, that you hated people in general. He was the only person you could even tolerate. You were relieved that the party would be at his place. Alex had just purchased a house just outside the city. You couldat least you find a place to hide out from everyone if you needed to.

 

You rolled up to his house a little past seven. The bass from the music bumping in the house shook the windows. People were already standing outside with a drink in hand. As you walked up to the house, several people screamed out your name in greetings. You put on your happy ‘Nice to see you’ face and hurried into the house.

 

Your eyes wandered around the huge living room. It was already a mess, tons of plastic cups and beer cans laying on the floor and tables. Popcorn and chips dropped all over the floor and furniture. You shook your head knowing you would have to be the one to clean all of this mess up.

 

After searching the bottom portion of the house, you finally found the drink table. Sitting on top was a full bottle of whiskey with a note attached:

 

**FOR Y/N ONLY!! DO NOT TOUCH!**

 

You picked up the bottle and promptly unscrewed the cap, taking a long draw of the pungent fluid.

 

‘Just how I like it.’ You thought to yourself as you scanned the room for Alex who was nowhere to be found. ‘That fucker!’

 

You made your way to your favorite over-sized chair in the living room and plopped down. A few more swigs of your whiskey and you were feeling the buzz. Some guy you only knew from work who worked in the mail room came over to sit next to you on the ottoman.

 

“Hey.” He said with a nod. “Sup? I’m Justin.”

 

You rolled your eyes. Could he be any more obvious?

 

“Enjoying my whiskey.” You scoffed, holding up your bottle.

 

“Cool, cool.” He paused. “So, I’ve seen you around. You work with Alex, right?”

 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” You snapped.

 

“He seems like a cool dude. I mean he threw this party and all.” He cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” You admitted with a small smile.

 

“Do you happen to know where there is another bathroom? The one down here has a long line and I really have to wiz!” He chuckled.

 

You rolled your eyes. “Why don’t you just go piss in a beer bottle.”

 

Justin looked a bit taken back. “I- That isn’t proper?” He questioned.

 

“There’s one upstairs on the left-hand side, maybe. I don’t really know.” You pointed to the stairs.

 

“Thanks. I’ll see you around, maybe.” He said, giving you a weird look as he scooted off to the upstairs bathroom.

 

‘Okay, that was enough people interaction for the day.’ You thought and headed upstairs.

 

Quickly you ran up the stairs before you could get stopped again. You made your way to Alex’s room and shut the door. His room was dark from the black curtains and navy blue paint on the walls. You found your way to his desk to turn on his desk light but not before tripping over a pair of shoes and getting your foot stuck in a pair of his pants laying on the floor. You found the remote to the television and tried to find something to watch. Some horrible horror movie was playing on Starz, so you flopped down on his bed to watch the cheesiness that ensues.

 

The door flung open. “AH-HA! I CAUGHT YOU!” Alex screamed as he burst into the room, obviously drunk.

 

“Jesus, Alex! What the fuck?” You screamed.

 

“Oh. Uh… Hi Y/N.” He stammered as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Oh. Uh… Hi, Alex.” You mocked. “What the fuck dude?! You scared the shit out of me!”

 

“I saw you follow Justin up here and well,” He paused. “I thought you came in here with him.”

 

“Why would that even matter? And where the fuck have you been? You left me out there with all of those people!” You spat.

 

“I was...” He grinned. “Stalking my prey.”

 

You raised an eyebrow. “What? Who?” You asked.

 

“You.” Alex’s voice dropped an octave making your heart flutter.

 

“Knock it off Alex.” You scoffed. “Quit joking with me.”

 

“I’m not joking.” He said, his eyes on yours. “I have always wanted you. I crave you. But I’ve never been able to say anything.”

 

You looked around like there might be hidden cameras somewhere in the room.

 

“What? I didn’t think you...” You then realized everything.

 

You realized how Alex always sat next to you, got defensive when other men came around, always knew where you were and what you were doing. You thought about all the times he ‘Was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by.’ You remembered how he would say in a joking manner, ‘You will be mine one day’ or ‘You will always be mine’ but never thought anything of it. In fact, you always found it strange that he knew your schedule even on your days off. You had wondered for a while if he was watching your home. It seems he had been. At least you knew you were safe when he was around.

 

Alex had made his way over to you on his bed. He sat next to you, a knee bent with the other leg hanging off the bed’s edge.

 

“I want to feel you, Y/N. Do you want to feel me too?” He whispered, sending chills down your spine.

 

You moaned as his lips brushed against the shell of your ear. You turned your head to face him, the lust in his eyes was apparent. You slid your hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Alex hummed when your lips touched his. He immediately took your head in his palms to deepen the kiss.

 

“Fuck, you taste just as good as I imagined.” He growled and attacked your lips again.

 

You tugged on the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. His well-toned abs flexed when your fingers lightly grazed his stomach. He lifted your shirt over your head to expose your supple breasts. His eyes grew dark with lust. Alex stripped his pants and boxers off, kicking them to the side. He pushed you back against the bed and crawled on top of you. Alex nipped and sucked the skin on your breasts. You removed his hair tie letting his long chestnut hair to fall around his face like a waterfall. You tangled your fingers into his hair, tugging lightly. Alex moaned against your breast. His hand slid to the waistband of your pants and pushed them off your hips to your knees. He gently circled your clit with his thumb.

 

“Alex.” You gasped just as his thumb pressed a bit harder on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

“Y/N.” Alex growled biting down on your bottom lip.

 

Alex hissed as you dug your nails deep into the flesh of his back. He arched his back, his hips came forward and the tip of his cock brushed your lips. You gasped out at the heat of his cock while he hissed at the wetness of you. You spread your legs further apart to allow the tip to tease your soaked lips and entrance.

 

“God, Y/N! You feel even better than I imagined!” He groaned as he took his cock in hand and slid the throbbing tip up and down your folds.

 

“Oh!” You inhaled deeply. “Alex!”

 

“Do you want me to fuck you? I have wanted to fuck you for so long.” Alex was practically salivating.

 

“Yes!” You whimpered as his cock brushed against your clit.

 

“Yes?” Alex asked again.

 

“Just fucking fuck me!” You growled and dug your nails into his sides.

 

Alex lined himself up and slowly pushed himself deep inside you. Your cunt gripped his cock tightly.

 

“FUCK!” Alex hissed. “Your pussy is so fucking tight!”

 

He dragged himself out slowly then slammed back into you. He watched you as he did this several times. His eyes staring at your flushing cheeks intensely. He couldn’t help himself. He loved looking at you and now that he has you in the way he always dreamed, he didn’t want to close his eyes. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

 

Fuck, he felt so good. His nice, thick dick filled you completely. The way he pushed and pulled set every nerve on fire. No man had ever produced such a strong reaction. You felt your demise coming quickly.

 

“Alex, I’m going to cum!” You whimpered and writhed.

 

“That’s it, baby.” He quickened his pace. “Cum all over my dick!” He grunted, pushing himself deeper.

 

You brought his head down, stealing kisses from him. His hair tickled the sides of your face.

 

He pulled back. “Keep your eyes open.” His eyes locked on yours “Let me see you come undone!” He hummed.

 

Just the way he was looking into your eyes, set your soul on fire. The way his mouth was slightly agape and each sharp breath he huffed out as he thrust harder and deeper, weakened your core just a little bit more. Your walls crashed around his thick cock. He moaned with every thrust. You couldn’t take it anymore. Your body exploded like lightning. You screamed his name over and over as your body quivered under him.

 

“Jesus, Y/N!” Alex roared just as he pulled out, releasing himself all over your stomach. “Fuck!”

 

You started to giggle. Alex grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the floor and wiped the cum from your stomach.

 

“What?” He smirked, laying down next to you.

 

“So that’s what about ten years of waiting does to you?” You giggled harder.

 

Alex looked a bit hurt but sucked it up. “What do you mean?” He said angrily.

 

“I’ve never been fucked like that in my life!” You smiled as you curled into his side.

 

He sighed with a grin. “Oh.” Was all he could say.

 

“I’ve liked you for a while too. I didn’t know if you felt the same.” You scooted up to kiss his cheek.

 

Alex tried to find the words to reply to you but couldn’t. He just laid there with you, his fingers trailing little circles on your arm and a big smile on his face. He could finally rest knowing you were his and only his. Forever.


End file.
